bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Discusión:Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez
Curiosidad Un duda. En donde pone que Grimmjow y Ulquiorra aparecen en el cuarto opening del anime, supongo que se refieren a Tonight, Tonight, Tonight, cierto?. Leí esa curiosidad y me pareció raro no haberlo notado antes, así que revisé el video de pies a cabeza, y no los encontré en ninguna parte. En qué momento aparecen? Revisé las sombras, los discos, los cristales, y no los vi por ningún lado. Si me pudieran aclarar eso lo agradecería. O en todo caso, quitar esa información que, a mi parecer, está equivocada. Lia Schiffer 08:53 17 may 2009 (UTC) :Hola! Como bien dices, el opening en cuestión es "Tonight, tonight, tonight", pero como también comentas, no se ve a ninguno de estos personajes... excepto en unos episodios en concreto. Si te fijas, cada capítulo de esa temporada del anime mostraba una imagen de un personaje distinto de la serie (buscalo en distintos episodios en el Yotube y te darás cuenta, más o menos a la altura del minuto 1:10, cuando el vocalista está callado). Como nota curiosa, te comento que no sólo tuvieron su propia "presentación" Ulquiorra y Grimmjow, sino también Hirako, y que además en una de ellas salió Gin Ichimaru con los ojos abiertos. Espero haberte aclarado tu duda ^^ --Lord Ulquiorra 17:29 17 may 2009 (UTC) :Gracias por aclarar mi duda. Revisé exhaustivamente desde el capítulo 74 hasta el 97 (los que llevan T,T,T como opening), y aunque ciertamente vi a varios personajes, incluyendo a Ulquiorra, en ninguno apareció Grimmjow ni Shinji. Aunque puedo suponer que el fansub sustituyó algunos openings con los que ya estaban subtitulados, pero por ahora, lo que puedo decir es que Grimmjow no apareció en ningún lado. Sé que pido demasiado, pero ¿en qué capítulo sale Grimmjow en el opening? Lia Schiffer 21:51 17 may 2009 (UTC) ::Si te soy sincero, no lo he podido mirar aún por falta de tiempo, pero he encontrado una página web en la que se muestran todos los personajes con sus respectivos capítulos. La lista es la siguiente: Orihime (# 75), Ichigo (76), Renji (77), Rukia (78), Chad (79), Ishida (80), Matsumoto (82), Hirako (83), Hitsugaya (84), Kira (85), Hisagi (86), Hanataro (87), Urahara (88), Nanao & Nemu (89), Byakuya (90), Ichimaru (91), Karin & Yuzu (92), Ikkaku (93), Grimmjow (94), Keigo & Mizuiro (95), Aizen (97). Como ves, la lista no está completa, y no se dice el número exacto en el que aparece Ulquiorra, pero si ya lo has visto, todo bien ^^. Cuando tenga tiempo si puedo te lo confirmo todo esto vale?? Un saludo! --Lord Ulquiorra 17:39 18 may 2009 (UTC) :::Edito para comentar que ya encontré un vídeo en el que aparece Grimmjow en ese opening, puedes seguir el link aquí. Espero haber sido de ayuda y nada, cualquier otra cosa, no dudes en comentármela vale??? Un saludo!!!! --Lord Ulquiorra 20:52 18 may 2009 (UTC) :::: Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo y la molestia de contestarme. Me costó encontrar los capítulos que no usaran el opening estándar con Orihime, pero al final vi que ciertamente salen Shinji, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow, aparte de otros personajes que ya había visto. De nuevo gracias Lia Schiffer 04:57 19 may 2009 (UTC) Habeis visto la página en inglés? Supongo que sí, está más ampliada que la española http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Grimmjow_Jaegerjaquez (por ejemplo en el tema de curiosidades hay mucha más info)?. ¿Hay alguna razón concreta por la que no se hayan incluido en nuestro idioma, el autor del artículo está en desacuerdo...? Pirotesse 17:00 11 ago 2009 (UTC) :Hola! Yo he sido el autor de la última versión de la página de Grimmjow, y aunque no he dejado de observar que, desde luego, la página en inglés es algo más grande que la versión en castellano (unos 28 kB frente a poco más de 24 kB), las diferencias entre ambas son bastante importantes. Mientras que en la versión inglesa se ha dado preferencia a comentar con más detalle las habilidades de Grimmjow, en la española se ha seguido el patrón común con otros artículos, y se han detallado otros apartados como la psicología del personaje y sus interacciones con otro personaje. Ni más ni menos, son dos formas de escribir diferentes los artículos y ya depende de los gustos de cada uno. Personalmente, a la hora de escribir el artículo me basé en la wiki inglesa, pero algunas partes se me antojaron bastante repetitivas e innecesarias, o en extremo detalladas. :Lo que sí es verdad es que la Bleach Wiki inglesa tiene para cada personaje una buena colección de citas que aún no ha aparecido en la versión española, esa es una idea que podríamos desarrollar hasta cierto punto. En cuanto a las curiosidades, pues es cierto que tienen bastantes más, pero creo que algunas son totalmente innecesarias y menciono aquí algunas: *Like many Arrancar, Grimmjow's released state is based on an animal, in his case, a panther. *Grimmjow is the first Espada to fight a Vizard, Shinji Hirako (not counting Ichigo, who had not joined the Vizards or controlled his Inner hollow at that time). *Grimmjow is one of four Espada whose zanpakutō release has the same name as a real-world band (Pantera). The others are Starrk, Zommari Leroux, and Yammy Rialgo. :Como esas hay alguna más, y sinceramente yo no las veo como curiosidades, sino como redundancias o (en el caso de la última) como unos datos que no llegan a ninguna parte. Pero insisto en esta idea: esto es una página de discusión, aquí se pueden contrastar todas las ideas posibles, y si Pirotesse o cualquier otro quiere hacer un apunte, tiene una objeción o desea añadir algo a la página, no hay ningún problema en decirlo... y en discutirlo. Personalmente, creo que la página de Grimmjow es mejorable (como lo son tantas otras), así que mientras se incluyan datos que no sean repetitivos ni redundantes con los que ya se han expresado ni se añadan "curiosidades" como las que he comentado, yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que la página crezca. :Un saludo!! --Lord Ulquiorra 18:05 11 ago 2009 (UTC)--Lord Ulquiorra 18:05 11 ago 2009 (UTC) Hola, Ulquiorra, sí, entiendo a lo que te refieres, aunque cuando un personaje me gusta quiero leerlo todo sobre él, redundante o no, cuantas más cosas, más detalles, más info, mucho mejor. En fin, priorizando la información precisa sobre la cantidad de información, si veo algo o leo algo que pudiera completar la página de Grimmjow (aunque será difícil porque has hecho una página realmente de diez) lo postearé aquí primero para discutir el tema. Gracias por la respuesta ^^ Pirotesse 18:59 11 ago 2009 (UTC) Corrección en la parte de la Saga de Hueco Mundo He visto que pone "Aunque la batalla ha finalizado y Grimmjow ha recuperado su forma sellada, no parece haberse rendido, y ataca a Ichigo por la espalda, para ser de nuevo detenido". Esto no es correcto, Grimmjow no ataca por la espalda a Ichigo. Ichigo está hablando con Orihime y Nel y es entonces cuando se percata de que Grimmjow está detrás de él, se gira y lo ve con graves heridas y casi exhausto. Grimmjow pierde entonces su forma de Resurrección y recupera a Pantera, con la cual ataca a Ichigo en ese momento, de frente a su enemigo, no por la espalda. Pirotesse 14:50 20 ago 2009 (UTC) :Tienes razón Pirotesse! Si quieres puedes hacer el cambio pertinente, ya que has sido quien te has dado cuenta del error ^^. Si no puedes, puedes dejarmelo a mi, ahora que he visto el fallo. Un saludo --Lord Ulquiorra 17:25 20 ago 2009 (UTC) Hazlo tú, me gusta mucho como escribes Pirotesse 22:40 20 ago 2009 (UTC) quien ha quitado el avatar a grimmjow ?????? JUAN RIOS 2003 (discusión) 15:43 4 mar 2017 (UTC) mucha suerte con las ediciones y acabar pronto de rellenar todo